Keep It On a Downlow - College AU 2
by ecntrixx
Summary: Morning coffee was what she promised. And she was going get the morning coffee is what she's going to get. Iko visits Scarlet's dorm with Cinder yelling at her and "breaks" in to find a shocking surprise.


"Yeah, ok Cinder. I'll pick up that screwdriver thing," Iko noted, walking down the hallway. An angered voice came from her phone, causing her flinch and pull her phone from her ear. She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes as she put it back to her ear.

"Ok. It's not just a screwdriver. It's the Craftsman T6 x 1 1/2 in. Screwdriver," Iko reassured. There was a long pause. Iko stopped, groaning. "From Sears." She continued to walk down the hall and stopped in front of a mahogany wood door. "But I need to pick up Scarlet first." She knocked on the door twice. She tapped her foot and whistled as she waited, aggravating Cinder. She chuckled when Cinder finally told her to stop.

Iko stood there impatiently for almost a minute making conversation with Cinder before she went through her purse to grab the keys Scarlet gave to her.

"You can't just go in there," Cinder told her, clearly shocked. "She might be doing something private."

"Something might be wrong, Cinder," Iko replied, sandwiching the phone between her ear and shoulder as she fiddled with the keys. "If she didn't respond! She could be dead for all I know!" Cinder chuckled, making Iko crack a smile.

"Or she could be asleep?" Cinder said, voice fading as if she was moving away from her phone. You could hear a crinkle of what Iko believed to be a bag of chips.

She finally unlocked the door to see only the back of her head that was bright as a forest fire. All of the pillows, including Cress's, were on the other side of her bed under her sheets. Well that was what it seemed to be. Scarlet was always a pillow hog, but she never stole pillows.

"She's asleep," Iko whispered into her phone as she slowly walked over to Scarlet's large bed, which Iko

"That's what I said," Cinder retorted with her mouth full.

Iko rolled her eyes, poking at Scarlet. Scarlet didn't budge. Iko punched her, causing Scarlet groggily say, "What?!" Her head turning and her hair tumbling off the bed. Focusing on Scarlet, the "pillows" began to move in the corner of her eye. A head full of messy brown hair popped up. Iko gapped. The head turned to reveal the familiar face of Wolf, who squinted to a point who couldn't even tell his eyes were piercing green.

"Iko? Iko?! What's wrong?" Cinder yelled through the phone, obviously confused about the awkward silence.

Iko stepped back a bit, Wolf confused and Scarlet on the edge of the bed and face red as roma tomato. "C-Cinder. It's not just Scarlet. Wolf's here too," Iko murmured into her phone. Cinder made the loudest gasp possible, followed by the sound of a bag of chips hitting the floor.

"Iko, Cinder. It's honestly not what it seems to be," Scarlet said, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and removing the covers off of her to reveal that she was wearing the grey sweatpants and her favorite red ombre pullover she wore last night.

"Oh please!" Cinder yelled, causing Iko to drop her phone. Wolf's eyes popped open, looking at the bed, then Scarlet, and back at the bed. He said nothing but, "What?" as he sat up. He had his white t-shirt on that he had last night.

Bending down to pick up her phone, Iko said, "No, no, no. She's telling the truth. They're wearing their clothes from last night. Nothing happened… I assume." She glanced over to Scarlet, he quickly nodded.

Iko put the phone "Alright… I think I'm going to go. I need to clean up these chips. See ya. Remember to buy what I told you to buy." Iko said her goodbye and she hung up, stuffing the phone in her purse.

She turned back to Wolf and Scarlet, holding in a laugh. Hand of her forward, Scarlet let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Say anything you want. I honestly don't care. We just fell asleep. We were tired."

"No, no. I have nothing to say. Just," Iko began. "Just come on. We need to go to the store. And remember you promised me to coffee." Iko swiveled on her heels, turning to the door and beginning to walk. "Wolf can come if he pleases." She walked out the door and a little bit down the hallway before she peeped back in and said with a smile, "But keep the PDA on a downlow." Wolf blushed as Scarlet shooed Iko away, barely holding in a smile. Iko laughed, moving her head out the door frame, covering her mouth. She could just imagine what really happened with Scarlet and Wolf.


End file.
